Don and Jess: Greater Good
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Here comes baby Lucy! DL FA and a surprise!


Begin Transmission

Lacy here and still alive, I think. *looks body over* Yeah I'm good. So next on the list is, drum roll please. *Twitch pounds her hands on the table* Lucy's birth!!!! Yay!! I love this one. Danny and Lindsay are great and I love that Mac is the godfather. Now I think Jess should have been at the hospital with the others so you know what that means. Have fun.

OOO!!! One more thing. SECOND TO LAST EPISODE UNTIL I'M DONE WITH SEASON FIVE!!!!

Disclaimer: Nope

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess pulled out her phone as it rang while she was filling out some paper work.

"Flack."

"Hey babe."

Jess put down her pen. "Hey Don. The baby born?"

She could hear the smile in Don's voice. "About fifteen minutes ago. Meet me at the hospital?"

Jess smiled. "I'll be there."

She hung up and looked down at her papers. Shaking her head, a smile still on her face, Jess closed the file and stood up, grabbing her jacket as she did. Making sure she had everything she made her way out, sticking her head in Jarvis' office real quick.

"Captain I'm heading to the hospital." she said.

Jarvis looked up from his own work. "Baby Messer been born?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah I'm meeting Don down there."

Jarvis smiled. "Let the happy couple know I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Sure thing sir." Jess said before leaving.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don stood outside the hospital entrance waiting for Jess. He saw her car pull in and walked over to open her door for her.

"Hey you." Don said giving her a kiss.

Jess happily returned the kiss. "Hey yourself. Shall we go see the happy parents?"

Don nodded, and taking Jess' hand in his own, led her into the hospital. They made their way through the halls.

"I think this is the first time I've ever been glad to be in a hospital." Jess said.

Don smiled. "Yeah me too. Though some day it'll be the others coming to us."

Jess giggled and nodded, leaning her head against Don's arm. They arrived at Lindsay's room and knocked on the door as Don opened it.

"Hey guys." Danny said with a smile.

Don and Jess stepped into the room completely and stood on opposite sides of the bed. Lindsay was holding the baby smiling down at her.

"She's beautiful Linds." Don said.

Lindsay turned her face to Don. "Yeah she is."

"So Linds just so I'm ready when it's my turn, how bad was it?" Jess asked.

Lindsay laughed. "Let's put it this way, this little one is going to be an only child."

The others laughed as well.

"So got a name yet?" Adam asked.

"Lucy"

"Lydia"

They all laughed again.

"I guess that's a no." Hawkes said.

"Mac, we did agree on one thing." Danny said.

"We were hoping that you would consider being the godfather." Lindsay said.

The others watched a huge smile break out on Mac's face. "Absolutely. Yes."

Lindsay looked at Jess. "And Jess we want you to be the godmother."

Don looked at Jess as tears filled her eyes and a smile bigger then Mac's broke across her face.

"I'd love nothing more." Jess said.

Lindsay handed the baby to Stella who in turn handed her to Mac. Mac smiled gently at the baby and carefully handed her to Jess.

"Do we get to spoil her?" Mac asked as Jess tucked the baby in her arms.

"I think Danny'll have that covered." Hawkes said.

Again the group laughed and Jess handed the baby back to Lindsay. Don looked at Jess as she met his gaze. He gave her a nod and she returned it. It would be their turn soon.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

So how many of you love me making Jess the godmother? I know there are probably people who think it should be Stella but I think Jess is a good pick. One more story and then I'm done with season five. Let me know what you think, flame policy continues to stand and thanks for reading.

Hold on, quick note from the sister. Have at it Twitch, but play nice, these guys are my friends.

Ok yup I've invaded only cause there's nothing to do at 3:49 AM! So I'm gonna put up a poll so you people can choose if I should write fanfics. So have fun.

And I can tell you she is a good writer. I'm not just saying that cause she's my sis.

End Transmission

HEY!! Sarah HERE!! I'm still coughing, and sneezing, and have a fever, but enough about me, go vote for Twitch. She's a great writer and if I were Lacy, I'd be proud to have her be my sis. Unlike the demonesses that are my little sisters. But, I'm Twitch's age and my baby sis' are 10 and 8. Annoying. And cruddy writers. Anywho, I love Jess being the godmother and, I can tell you this, even though Lacy's gonna kill me. The 6th season for Lacy's stories, is gonna ROCK!! :D *looks back* Please don't kill me. Kisses~Sarah Oh, and this is the 41st Don and Jess story I've edited for Lacy, not counting Missing. :D BOOYAH!

Don't worry Sarah you're safe. Until you get better.


End file.
